I Am Jacob
by Nadia98
Summary: A tragic twist on the original series "The Twilight Saga." The story is written though the eyes of Jacob Black. Expressing what he sees, feels and experiences through his journey on saving Bella. Read to find out! Enjoy(: (Ends the series)


**I am Jacob Black.**

I ran through the dark forest. Black shadows lurked in the wind and leaves drifted over my fur. The rain was pouring bitterly as I stepped closer to my destination. Thunder rang at the sound of the rain and filled forks with anger and fury. I ran past puddles of rain and mud when I saw them: Edward and Bella. His arms were wrapped around her, like a banana peel to the banana. They whispered to each other things I wished I never heard. "I Love you," my heart began to thump, "But I want you to turn me into a vampire," my blood began to rush. Rage quickly fled through my veins, through my blood, through me. I couldn't take it.

All I saw was red. I ran fiercely towards Edward. I felt like a bull, an untamed bull that only saw red. A bull that was ready to eat, to drink, to kill. Edward suddenly turned and faced me, opened eyed and stunned. He pushed Bella out of the way and charged back at me. I knew nothing could stop me, I knew I was ready; I felt it in my heart. His cold, bony hands gripped onto my neck as he tried to pull me away. I couldn't resist. I opened my mouth wide, ready to finish what I started. When I heard something strange, something I've never heard before. Edward and I were hypnotized by the noise. Edward slowly began to lose consciousness and collapsed to the ground. I could no longer see.

I woke up to the sound of Bella's footsteps. I couldn't tell if I was living my dream or if I was dead. My skin was hot, my blood was boiling, and my veins were trembling. When suddenly a tear slid down my moist cheek. Was it fury or sorrow? Bella looked me in the eye, "Jacob?" I lay there, speechless; all she had to say was simply just "Jacob?" If she knew my secret, would she have more to say than just "Jacob?" I decided to reply, "Bella?" "Oh, Jacob! You're back!" She said loudly as she tightened her grip around me. The scent of her hair drifted around me. The world suddenly stopped. The birds froze in the air as the wind immobilized and the waves of the ocean floated in the air. The swaying of the trees paused, gawking at what they're facing. The pixels lying on the thin slices of grass stopped growing and the crawling creatures glared at us in amazement. I held her closer, close enough where I knew I couldn't let go. I closed my eyes tight and hoped she would feel the same. "I love you." she whispered. My eyes opened wide, I didn't know what to say. The world began to flow again. I coughed a soft cough and finally said, "I love you too, Bella." "Shh! Jacob! Don't be so loud." I was confused. She didn't want people to know she loved me? I was the second option in her life. I was the last pizza on her plate. "No! Bella!" I yelled as I sprang up with anger. I began to take big puffs of air, as if it was running out. I clinched my fists with anger and I felt the blood rush through my face. I became a beast. I was untamed, I was afraid of making a mistake.

I stood in front of Bella, in my true form. The first time she'd ever seen me as the beast I've always been, a werewolf. Her reaction was priceless. She stood there, straight and tall, head high, I was confused. Her eyes slowly became purple; her face became as pale as milk and the color of her hair darkened. She inhaled sharp puffs of air, yet she stood there, confident and buoyant. The room began to shade. The curtains slowly looked down and the door quickly shut. Everything around me soon had gold written scriptures on them, I read them slowly. They were confessions, secrets, and surprises. "I'm not who you think I am" one said, "Never look back," and "Don't say a word," were scattered around objects in the room. I was panting eagerly and it was hard to focus on a conclusion. Bella was illuminati. The signs lead to her character, she wasn't mortal. She was a part of the pack, the pack that fought against werewolves and vampires.

My thoughts were at a still when I realized Bella ran out of the room. I ran after her, crashing walls and ruining furniture. "Jacob! Don't look back!" She screamed with all her strength. I looked back. I couldn't believe my eyes. They've come for me, Bella betrayed me. The illuminati tribe was gathering, fighting, ready to eat. The illuminati tribe is absolutely absurd; they are the sons of anarchy and the kings of insanity. They live to drink blood and eat the flesh of the creations that live in this world. They're careless to what they think, they're lunatics that run in the wild, and they own the minds of the devil: and Bella was a part of them.

They're natural enemies to our species, to every creation in this world. They drain the light out of every morning and thunder the midnight skies. Bella stood there, as black thorny wings grew out of her back. They sprang out as if they were first born, constructing pain and agony. It made a crunchy and brittle noise, as if it were eating her alive. She screamed a painful screech and floated through the dark clouds. The blue clouds were no longer made of cotton, they were made of fire. The sun blazed over the city, dripping goo. The animals ran wild and scattered through the land. Everything was black, red and white. The entire city sat under the spell of the Illuminates and for once in all man's history werewolves and vampires worked together to defeat the darkness that lurked the streets.

I walked off into the dry woods. I needed to think, I needed a place to vent and fuel my thoughts. How could Bella do this to me? How could she betray me? Everything was supposed to be a secret, now the only person I can trust is myself. Or can I? I thought history over: Illuminates were not trustworthy creatures especially because they hid their identity. They had fire as souls and shadows as guidance. Bella seemed different, forced and wanted in this pack. There had to be a way to unleash the soul hiding within her, I deeply knew her heart wasn't black. There must be one ounce of innocence sleeping in the core of her heart. The image of her running fearfully and full of pain repeated through my mind, I knew there was something wrong.

I searched the dark alleys for signs and clues to help me lead to a conclusion. I knew she would be found somewhere gory and gruesome. Bella was crouching against a corner, sobbing about her existence, I assume. "Just…Don't…Look…Back..." Bella forced herself to say as she gritted her teeth together. I didn't obey her rules and ran my way back. I was going to stop the illuminati tribe; if I never look back they'd have Bella locked in a devil for all eternity. I searched for the "illuminati lucks," the head of the illuminati tribe. I would destroy them and bury them in honor.

The vampires and werewolves were establishing a plan to rebel against the illuminati tribe. The greater the force the more invincible our army will become. But I knew a force as big as Africa could never defeat the illuminati tribe, they craved a thirst. They wanted something desperately and would surrender when they have it. What is it they crave? What are they fighting for? I traveled to the oldest library that would provide a load of history to help me save Bella. There were many books under the category Illuminati; I had to narrow down the possibilities. I searched for something closer to thirst, crave and desires to Illuminati's. There was one passage I found interesting: "_The Illuminati Tribe has existed for over twenty two decades. Enemies were developed and relations were broken. The tribe has come to a conclusion for over half of those decades to capture and hold a special talented mortal with a gift no one else possesses. The illuminati tribe will search for this match until the worlds beams shut down and the sun never rises day after day..." _I stared at the passage until my eyes bleed with anger. Bella had one thing they wanted: Her shield. This gift gave Bella an advantage over many tribes. Bella would give the Illuminates a shelter to hide in a shield to protect them. She would be forced to contribute to the tribe- or death.

My true form was exploited. I ran through the wild as the thunder above me growled with suspicion. Its normal for me to see red, I see it bleeding through the clouds and floating through the sea. Every way I think, red seems to be my zone. As I ran through the faded scenery, thick rain cried over the entire city. This made it harder for me to see. I heard loud, chilling noises screaming from every side. I was traumatized from the scent of fresh blood and scars that lied deep within. My breath was sharp and my eyes were open. I seized every creature that attacked and stood fearless. There was a picture of a man in the books I've read earlier. He had long, straight, golden hair that rested on his shoulders and sharp black eyes that glared like the sun. He had a thick mustache that sat on top of his lip and curled into a loop, a very ancient looking creature.

His name was Bristal Pave. I sped behind him when he suddenly attacked me. His hand swept through my monstrous body and I collapsed against a hardwood tree. His attempt to escape was a fail as I barked at him when he altered. His eyes were piercing red and he stared at me deeply. I felt pain and agony. The veins in my neck burst out dramatically making it harder for me to breathe. I tried to alter myself back to my beastly figure, a werewolf, and my attempt was a fail. He laughed so loudly the entire city stopped. The thunder was muted and the rain was no longer present.

"Your attempt to kill has failed." Bristal said as he stood across from me.

"Release Bella!" I screamed as my sweat slid down my neck.

He laughed sarcastically and preached, "Do you not know who you're talking to? I am the head of all man's creations. The creature of power, I am. Unfortunately, Bella is no longer your responsibility. She has flown into the eyes of fire, she belongs to us." I stood there speechless. Knowing that Bristol wouldn't give up, there was only one solution: Kill.

I woke up to the sound of the soft wind. The warm sunlight rested against my cheek and a tasty scent tickled my nose. I opened my eyes slowly and saw one beautiful creature: Bella Swan. She was alive and real. Her tone was a soft pearl with rosy cheeks and lips the color of bubblegum. She smiled softly and said, "You nestle near a river bed of golden rod and honeysuckle. I gaze in the eyes of an afterthought, Unbeknownst to me of your adoration. Freckles descend from the crevices of your endless smile. I knew you before the battle began, in a time when fantasy was pure. You are the aged symphony of my endless melody; I'll keep on singing forever..." She stared at me to allow the gracious words sink into the brain of a man. Her warm, sugary palm rested on my cheek. "I love you Jake." Her kiss was blissful and tender. I guess she did have more to say than just, "Jacob."

_Then Forever. _

Written By: Nadia

11/22/2012

Freshman


End file.
